I need you by my side
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Aku memainkan lagu ini sesungguhnya hanya untuk mu.. bukan untuk orang lain DRAMIONE FANFICTION! Warning : AU


**I need you by my side.**

_Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here._

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

Rating: T

Hermione, nama gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon kecil yang berada di dekat apartement kecil di seberang jalan, menanti seseorang datang dengan cemas ia terus melihat jam tangan berbentuk _love_ itu. tetapi orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah buku di dalam tas nya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ia baca itu, dan kemudian orang yang ia tunggu datang.

"Darling maaf, kau menunggu ku dengan lama, apa kau capek? Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Ginny tadi dia membuat jebakan di mobilku.." ujar seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di dekat Hermione.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin putus, kau tahu selama ini aku yang terus mengalah darimu? kau tak pernah mengerti tentang perasaan ku, kau tak pernah berfikir dewasa, Ron.. karena itu aku ingin minta putus.. aku ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang benar benar mengerti aku…"

"Mione, maaf jangan seperti itu, baik aku mengakui kesalahan ku tapi aku tak ingin putus denganmu.."

"Sudah aku tak ingin ber-adu mulut banyak dengan mu, keputusanku sudah bulat.. aku tak ingin mengubah semuanya, sampai jumpa…" kata Hermione sambil pergi meninggalkan Ron.

~OOO~

Hermione sedikit menggerutu, ia agak kesal dengan tingkah Ron karena datang terlambat, akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah Café di dekat apartement nya.

"Semoga disini ada keberuntungan.." kata Hermione. Setiba nya di Café tersebut ia langsung menduduki meja yang berada di dekat panggung, meja yang sangat membuatnya tertarik. Tiba tiba seseorang memainkan piano nya, memainkan lagu _classic _favorite Hermione. Setelah melihat wajah seseorang yang memainkan piano itu, Hermione tentu sangat mengenali nya ia adalah teman satu kampusnya, _Draco Malfoy_.

Selesainya Draco memainkan piano tersebut, Hermione langsung memanggilnya tentu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Draco, kau sungguh hebat bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik, tentu dengan improve mu yang sangat luar biasa.." kata Hermione sambil terheran heran.

"Hey kau bercanda Hermione, tapi terima kasih telah menonton permainan ku tadi.." kata Draco sambil tersenyum kepada Hermione.

"Sama sama Draco.."

Lalu Hermione mengundang Draco ke apartement nya untuk bermain piano, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kekesalan Hermione kepada Ron.

"Ada apa Hermione? Aku melihatmu sedikit pucat?" Tanya Draco kepada temannya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kesal aku putus dengan pacarku.." kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Putus bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka dengan sikap nya yang terlalu egois, begitu.."

"Yang tabah ya, kalau begitu kau mau pergi bersama ku ke suatu tempat? Agar kau bisa sedikit melupakan nya, kau mau Hermione?" Tanya Draco kepadaku.

Aku tak bisa menolak penawarannya, tentu sangat berarti untuk ku. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, perasaan yang tak pernah kutemukan jika bersama Ron.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hermione?" Tanya Draco kepadaku.

"Tidak aku hanya merenung saja, ayo kita pergi terima kasih kau sudah mau mengajak ku pergi…"

Akhirnya kami pergi ke taman hiburan, tetapi sangat di sayangkan taman itu sudah tutup dan tentu hari itu sudah malam..tetapi Draco sengaja membuka semua permainan itu diam diam ia melakukan itu untukku.. sungguh orang yang sangat misterius dan sangat unik, membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku tertawa, tidak percaya akan ini semua.. akhirnya kami menaiki semua permainan yang ada di taman hiburan itu, aku kaget bahkan tak percaya layaknya sebuah mimpi.

"Kenapa kau membuatku penasaran?" Tanya Hermione kepada Draco

"_Aku membutuhkan mu Hermione, aku membutuhkanmu disisiku…"_

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Draco?" Tanya Hermione kepadanya.

"Sejujurnya aku telah menyimpan perasaan ini jauh sebelum hari ini, pertama kali aku melihatmu di kampus aku sudah menyukaimu.."

"APA? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena tidak ada kesempatan bagiku, kau tahu mengapa aku memainkan lagu tadi? Karena aku tahu kau menyukai nya, aku berharap suatu hari nanti Hermione Granger seorang yang kusukai bisa mendengarkan permainan piano ku.."

"Draco… kau mebuatku tersanjung, kau itu unik dan sangat misterius.. aku menerima tawaran mu.." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih Mione…" kata Draco. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibir nya kea rah bibir Hermione, dan mereka pun berciuman.

-END-


End file.
